GENERATION BLEACH
by Kittyliz701
Summary: Sora Kurosaki just wants to protect his family from hollows, but when  he's confronted by one, who will save him?  this version is without the word meanings
1. Chapter 1

**GENERATION BLEACH:**

**PROLOGUE**

"Onii-chan, it's time for school!" My sister shouted from downstairs.

I sat up in my bed and moaned. It was a Monday morning during the last week of school before summer break. I rubbed my eyes and turned to look out my window. It was a sunny day there were a few cotton clouds in the blue sky. I sighed and swung my long legs out of my bed. My feet padded on the floor as I went to get dressed, but I was interrupted by the crescendo call of …

"Go-od morni-ng So-ra!"

Suddenly the old goofball burst through the door and body slammed me to the floor. I grumbled as he said in an up-beat smirk "Letting down your guard are we?"

I threw him off me as he slammed into the wall, shaking a picture frame on the wall.

"Uruse, it's seven in the morning, go away I need to get ready," I replied grumpily, not in the mood for this this early in the morning.

"Eh? My own grandson is rejecting me! Oba-san, what should I do?" Isshin wailed.

Irritation stung me as I picked him up and shoved him out my room "Tell Masaki I'll be there soon, now go!" I slammed the door as I heard his muffled voice travelling down the corridor saying something like 'Sora-chan is so mean'.

I sighed and got changed into my high school uniform of shirt, pants and blue and yellow striped tie. I took another look out the window before opening my previously slammed door. I walked down the stairs, scratching the back of head and yawned. I looked down the stairs as I walked down to see my sister frantically running around trying to get everyone breakfast whilst getting her school bag ready. I laughed lightly as she reached into her school bag, realising she was holding a spatula and squeaked as she remembered something in the kitchen.

"Ohayo Sora!" She shouted as she continued to run between rooms.

"Ah, do you want some help Masaki," I laughed as I dodged her zooming past.

"Oh please! Could you just put those books on the side in my bag? Thanks a bunch!" She said thankfully.

I smiled and took her five books and three texts books off the side. I went to put them in her bag when I saw a piece of paper. It read 'STUDENT HEALTH EXAMINATION: MONDAY'. I blinked and looked back at her.

"Masaki, are you really having a health examination this late in the year?" I called as I stepped into the kitchen. I breathed in and my mouth watered. She had made a full breakfast consisting of Steamed rice, Miso Soup, Nori and Tamagoyaki with grated daikon radish. It was my favourite, so I looked in awe and commented "S-sugoi! You made all this?"

She looked back and tucked her long bright auburn hair behind her ear then giggled "Yeah, I knew you liked it, and I was up early, so I thought, why not! And about the health examination, I know it's late, but we didn't have one earlier this year and I think someone in my class remembered and mentioned it to a teacher. So we're having one today."

I nodded and went to sit back down at the table. Soon I was served the food and ate it quickly, but savouring each mouthful. We all ate in silence as we enjoyed it so much. I finally ate the last of my food realising the time and said "Gochisosama, Masaki. That was great!"

She laughed as she stood up to take to bowls away. "It's no problem!" I went to stand up to help but she just pushed me by my head to sit back down and ruffled my spikey jet black hair. "No, no, you must get ready! You have a test right?"

My pale grey eyes widened remembering the maths quiz we had today "Dammit!" I shot up and ran up to my room again as I heard her laughing and my grandfather commenting 'tut tut Sora-chan!'. As I collected my things I bumped my desk and almost knocked off a picture of my parents. I steadied it carefully until it stopped moving, and looked at it.

My dad stood tall next to my Mom with his spikey hair like mine, but the same colour as Masaki's. His brown eyes looked warmly into the camera lens; again, Masaki took after those too. My Mother stood beside him with-

"Sora! You're going to be late! What are you doing?" Masaki shouted from downstairs.

"Ah, hai!" I grabbed my bag and stopped reminiscing in the picture and sprinted out of my room. I rubbed the top of Masaki's head as I ran past her and out the door, the last thing I heard was her shouting

"Ganbatte yo!"

* * *

><p>I stepped out my maths end of day class and stretched. Man that was tough. I took in a deep breath but nearly choked on it as I was jumped on from behind.<p>

"Sora, how was the test? Did you do good? Or did you not study like I told you to," my best friend smirked.

"Gah! Isamu, get off me!" I gasp as his muscular arms engulf my head. I struggled as he laughed.

"Just answer my question and then I'll let go," He laughed as I failed to breath.

"Yes … yes I … st-studied! Get your … ass off … of … ME SADO!" I shouted as he finally let go.

He smiled innocently as I scowled at him. "Using my last name? Oo you are in a bad mood," He opened his eyes to look at me through his thick brown fringe with an idea. "Hey! You going anywhere tonight?"

I brushed off my clothes and headed to the exit gate of the school "Why?" I asked.

"Aw c'mon, It'll be like old times, we can play video games watch a movie," I still had no interest, so he added "like we did before you got boring."

I stopped. "Boring?"

"Yeah!" he pouted "You're such a stick in the mud lately! I mean using my last name? Loosen up man," he whined and patted me on the shoulder as I looked away. He stopped smirking and looked concerned "Hey, what's up? You alright?"

I sighed "Yeah, I guess."

Isamu continued to look at me, not convinced. He raised an eyebrow, still looking for an answer. I sighed in defeat, knowing he wouldn't leave without an answer.

"It's about … my parents."

"Oh," he replied. Suddenly feeling like idiot for bringing it up, I shook my head.

"It's nothing, I just bumped into a picture today and it was on my mind today, that's all," I smiled apologetically and looked at him "Sorry for being a stick in the mud," I then patted his arm and said "Well, I'm gonna go, got lots of homework tonight anyways, Ja ne."

And with that I left him standing on his own. I felt bad, but the truth was I didn't want to talk about it anymore, Isamu probably knew that. He knew I was bad at talking about my feelings and emotions. Besides, Isamu wasn't the type of person to take things personally. He was a good friend like that. I had known him since we were little, since mine and his parents were best friends too. In fact his parents were my godparents, Chad and Tatsuki, so we're just like brothers.

I carried on walking trying to figure out why I was so upset by seeing the picture of my parents. They had left when I was around five years old, Masaki was only one at the time, so she didn't remember them. We've lived with our grandfather ever since in the house my dad grew up in. My Aunts sometimes come to visit, but really they are the only family I have. We never got told why they left, but I remember them leaving. That's the hardest part. They didn't seem like they wanted to go. My mother was crying, and my father was too. So why did they leave?

Suddenly my train of thought was broken as a strong wind blew. I knew what this over powering presence was, it was a hollow.

I had told my father that I had been seeing monsters when I was around four, he explained to me what they were and to stay away from them. But when they left, I didn't see any hollows for a long time. But a few years later, they came back. One day one of them attacked my sister. I was defenceless, but I fought it off anyway. I tried to protect her, but then it turned on me and I couldn't defend myself. After that I blacked out and woke at the clinic. I vowed to protect my sister that day. But every time the hollow would win and time and again I would end up in the clinic.

But today wasn't one of those days.

I started running down the road where I felt its presence. I ran with determination that today would be the day where I could finally beat the hollows. The strong wind blew again with a deadly warning, but even as it slowed my pace and rustled my hair, I carried on running. I finally turned the corner to reveal the monster.

The hollow had an upside-down pentagonal mask with two large horns and parallel blue stripes down either side of it. It had huge muscular shoulders and shoulder blades that formed down on its back which stretched down to form a huge swishing tail with a pointed talon on the end. It dragged itself along with its over-sized arms by its talons towards me. It screeched loudly as I frowned.

I took a step towards it thinking this would be easy as it lugged its heavy mass down the street.

"Heh, piece of cake," I said, being the cocky-headed guy I was.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye, it slithered with electric speed towards me. It launched itself at me as I put my arms up in defence.

"Y-yabe," I muttered as it tried to bite me. Its saliva flicked on me as its huge jaw snapped ferociously. I clambered backwards in attempt to get away. Then my hand came in contact with a large and heavy rock. I grabbed it and lobbed it at the hollow's head with speed.

It cried out in pain and jerked back. I took no time at all in jumping up and running back to where I saw a large metal piece of scaffolding in the street. I planned to get it to attack the hollow with, but my plan fell short when my ankle was grabbed fiercely. My face slammed against the road as I felt blood gush out my nose. I tried to strain against its hold but it dragged me back before I could even try. My palms and knees scrapped across the hard surface of the tarmacked ground.

Suddenly its hand released my ankle. I looked up thinking I would see its face, but at that point its face was clamping its jaws around my waist.

I was desperate for breath in my panic as I gasped out "Itte!" It bit into my hips as I screamed out. The pain was getting unbearable.

I thought my legs were going to snap off when suddenly a white light blocked my sight. I was convinced I was dead until after feeling that my hips were free and I tried to move, but the pain came back. I hissed through my teeth and winced as I looked up through one eye.

A woman stood in front of me. Her back was turned so I couldn't see her face. She was wearing a black kimono and was holding a sword in her right hand. She had short, raven black hair that faintly shifted in the air.

"You stupid boy," she said.

I looked up at her with both eyes "Wha-"

"You honestly thought you could take on a hollow?"

I sat there and hung my head. I admit it was foolish, but she didn't have to be so disapproving of it.

The hollow suddenly screeched again and slithered towards the woman. She turned around and barely moved a muscle as her sword swung and the hollow froze, and disintegrated. I felt so useless as she sheathed her sword. She had killed the hollow in a matter of seconds, and for years I had done nothing but injure myself trying to defeat them.

She fully turned around to face me. Her fringe parted over her face, obscuring her left eye. She looked down at me as the white light reappeared. I noticed her lift her hand towards me. Suddenly her hand glowed green as did my injury. I suddenly felt all the pain lift from my lower body. I looked in amazement as my injury evaporated before me. My eyes widened as I looked at the woman.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, almost afraid.

The woman narrowed her eyes as the white light brightened further and a black butterfly fluttered out to greet her. She turned around and headed into the light.

"Oi! Don't just leave! Who the hell are you?" I shouted at her.

She stopped and turned back around to look at me again. She starred at me intently. I thought she was angry at me before she smirked and said,

"You're so much like you father."

I took a double take and starred back. Had she mentioned my father? I went to ask her more, but the bright light started to be covered by two halves of a circular door.

"Wait a second! How do you know my father? Hey! Wait!"

But it was too late. There was a flash of light and a following wind, but after, nothing. She had left without a trace, and left me with my mind stirring. Who was she? Why did she save me? What power does she have? And most importantly,

How did she know my father?

* * *

><p>OOOO! so thats the outline ish beginning for ... GENERATION BLEEEEEEEEEEAACH! i promise it will get more exciting, and be patient with upload because i have aton of school work and stuff to do as well which does take priority (darn it) but please keep following and i'll update soon~! xx<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**GENERATION BLEACH**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was early in the morning; Tuesday. The rising sun crept through the slight gap in the washed out curtains, giving the dark room a hint of life. Sora woke up and rubbed his weary grey eyes. His black hair was tussled from his terrifying dream. He had encountered a hollow walking back home from school. Every blow had felt real; the pain of his arm being twisted; his ribs of the verge of collapse, all of it. But then in the middle of his despair, a woman in a dark kimono with a sword had come to his rescue. She killed the hollow with one swift move and then left him with the words 'You're just like your father.' After that, it all went black.

But it was just a dream, right?

He sighed and stepped out of bed to get dressed. He pulled his uniform out of the wardrobe and pulled on his pants and fastened his belt. He then pulled on his white shirt and tightened his blue and yellow tie. He went to the mirror and fixed his messed up hair to look satisfactory and fully opened his closed curtains. Suddenly there was a very slight tap at the door. Sora scratched the back of his neck whilst walking towards the feint noise. Slowly he held the handle and clicked the door open. He was shocked to see his younger sister Masaki looking very worried.

"Masaki?" Sora whispered

"Sora, are you alright now? Is your chest ok?" Masaki asked, very concerned. Suddenly it dawned upon him. What had happened last night was not a dream; or a nightmare.

It was real.

Sora suddenly reached for his chest where his ribs had almost, or even had cracked. There was no pain. He remembered writhing around, trying to get rid of the staggering agony. But every twist and slow movement he made caused sharp dagger-like throbbing in the very centre of his chest. His hand moved over the previously pain-staking spot, but nothing; no pain. It was so bizarre.

It then suddenly hit him like his Uncle Jinta's over-sized base-ball bat; that woman had known her father.

Sora sat down for a moment on his bed.

"Sora?" Masaki said as she went to sit next to him cautiously.

He then realised his sister's worrying was increasing as her eyebrows arched together and she looked at him. Sora casually reached for the back of his neck and smiled "I'm fine now. Don't worry," he then stood up and rubbed Masaki on top of her head, messing up her hair. Normally she would have said something, but she just sat on Sora's bed and watched him walk away and down the staircase, out of sight.

Downstairs, Sora grabbed his school bag and went to the door.

"Ah, Sora, You haven't had anything to eat!" Masaki called after him as she walked quickly down the stairs, her feet stomping as she did.

"I'm not hungry!" he called back. And with that the door closed with a small thud, and Masaki stood alone in the corridor.

* * *

><p>Sora walked slowly to school. The streets were fairly busy in the morning rush; men and women in business suits running to catch the bus that they were late for; parents out getting the shopping with their babies; runners making the most of the sunshine; everyone was out. He saw a few of his school mates a couple of blocks ahead, but said nothing. His shoes tapped along the ground as his thoughts surrounded him. All he could think about was that woman.<p>

Why did she save him? Why was she there? Should he know her? What was her power? All these questions and more swirled in his head.

"Sora, look out!" Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by someone slamming into them.

"What the…" Sora looked up to see Isamu. His chestnut brown hair fell over his face as he sat back "Isamu?"

Isamu looked at Sora like he had lost his mind "What were you doing? You were about to walk out in front of a car!" Just then Sora looked past him to see the car in question driving past with a very angry driver shouting a violent 'watch it' as he went past them both.

Sora sat up as well and took Isamu's offering hand to stand up "I guess I was just lost in thought."

Isamu smirked and laughed a bit "It wouldn't be the first time. Come on, let's get to school. I know Ishida-san and Suzuko-kun said something about a class meeting or something." And with that, the two boys carried on walking in the summer breeze.

* * *

><p>"Sora-kun!" one of the green-haired twins, Hina called out, waving one hand whilst the other projected her voice next to her mouth on her right cheek tattooed with a '9'. Her other younger twin stood next to her almost like a mirror, bar that her tattoo on her left cheek was a '6'. Hisa called out "Sado-kun!"<p>

The two teenagers walked up to their friends "Ohayo Hisa-chan, Hina-chan," Isamu smiled, his school bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ohayo," Sora said, his left hand in his pocket and the other holding his bag. The twins smiled back as they headed towards the school building.

"Ah, I'm so glad today's the last day of school! We can finally sleep all day!" Hina grinned.

"Like your Dad will let you sleep all day. Isn't he the crack of dawn kinda guy?" Isamu said as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, Kensei- san is always up really early. I see him run by our house in the morning," Sora said as they entered the building through the glass doors and into the cool wide corridor.

"Ah well, Mom will stick up for us. She likes to sleep just as much as we do," Hisa laughed.

"Ah," Isamu said "Mashiro-san is really nice."

They all continued to talk about summer plans; including going to the beach, swimming, camping, music and more. They all entered their homeroom and went to their corner of the old room. They sat on top of the scratched in desk with names written in small letters underneath; chewing gum underneath and other graffiti marks. Despite the lights not being on, the room was fully lit with sunlight outside; the filtered blinds pulled back to let in all the light.

Suddenly another set of twins walked into the homeroom; both wearing glasses, but different styles; the girl in oval-rounded glasses, the boy in squared ones. The girl Suzuko, walked up to them first, her long black hair falling softly over her shoulders as she hopped onto a desk to sit down. Yosuke, her younger twin brother, came after, his short black hair sternly flicking over one eye.

"Ohayo Suzuko-kun, Ishida-san!" Hisa and Hina said in unison.

Suzuko smiled "Ohayo." Yosuke nodded back.

"So what are you guys doing over summer?" Isamu queried, leaning forward to hold the desk space just in front of his legs "Sora and I are practicing with my Mom at her dojo."

"Tatsuki-san?" Suzuko asked "She has a dojo?"

Sora and Isamu frowned awkwardly "She's had her own dojo now since before I was born..." Isamu muttered.

"We're training as well with our parents," Yosuke said as he leaned against a desk.

"Oh, Uryu-san and Mizuki-san are helping you train?" Hina assumed, not knowing their parents very well.

Yosuke nodded "We won't be very available unless something happens," suddenly the bell went for first period "Ah, we have to go now. Remember I said there was a class meeting?" All the six children stood up and made their way to the door.

"Hey I was the one who told them Yosuke!" Suzuko called after her taller brother.

"Sure you were," He retorted.

"I was too baka! You can be so annoying sometimes!"

The two twins walked out the door as Hisa and Hina followed laughing "They always argue like that," Hisa said as she and her tin skipped out the homeroom, their green hair flicking in their movement. Sora and Isamu followed out the door and walked side by side down the corridor. Isamu was talking about something to do with the Ishida twins never paying attention to him, but Sora wasn't really listening. The only thing he could think of was his plan to find that woman; and it would work.

* * *

><p><em>It was late. The house was empty. The cold cool floorboards felt harsh against my bare feet. Every step was carefully placed. Every breath was controlled. My hands braced in front of me by a few inches, feeling my way around the house in darkness. I'd lived here all my life, so it really was unnecessary, but I still took the precaution. I wasn't going to get caught.<em>

_I'd been getting bad feelings lately. I knew something was going to happen tonight. And it was going to include him and her; them; the 'them' that I had once known and loved. I knew something was going terrible was going to happen. I'd had my hunch the other night, and I was right. _

_I carried on stepping so softly. I was almost there; the forbidden room. Forever full of secrets, I had to stay away from it. But tonight, that was going to change. I took my final step and gently pulled on the door slot to slide the door open. I then stepped onto the tatami mat and relaxed. I slid the door shut and started to look for what I wanted. _

_I moved quietly over to the desk in the back of the very cluttered room. There were so many papers covering the wooden desk. I suddenly noticed a cup filled with green tea in the corner, a ring of liquid slowly staining the wood. I felt the cup to feel it was still warm. I felt the rim to feel a very feint moist lip mark. He hadn't been gone long. I needed to be quick. I looked through the papers for his name. It was then I realised; _

_Every single piece of paper on the desk had his name on it. I looked at one after the other; each containing information on his power; his reiatsu; his future; everything. I looked at a diagram. The outline was his body and some sort of weapon containing something. _

_I looked around for the containment unit it said it would be kept in on the sheet. I looked in a cupboard near his desk. Something fell from the top making a loud noise. Suddenly all the books and boxes on top fell and crashes to the ground. The sound echoed in the late darkness._

_I froze. _

_I heard then; footsteps; slowly getting louder and faster. I span around and grabbed what I was looking for; a long wooden box, sealed with his name. I slide it open and took out what was inside. It glowed a beautiful clear white. It shone in my face in the dimmed and meek light._

_Suddenly I heard his voice; my father's. I was in his office, and I needed to get out. I knew the door would be too slow, and I would get caught. So I ran for the slim open window. I threw out my glowing find and slid out the window after with ease. And then I ran; far away from the shop. To where he was waiting; to where I knew he would be in danger. I was coming…_

…_Sora Kurosaki._

* * *

><p>AAAAH! THE FIRST CHAPTER! ASFDAFDAFFAHSGNABDGVBAZF I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :D<p>

**word translations:**

ohayo - good morning

baka - idiot


End file.
